Mauvais farce pour Halloween!
by Kitsune aquatik
Summary: Stiles est persuadé que son costume va plaire à tout le monde mais tout le monde n'est pas franchement de son avis. Les personnages et le série ne m'appartiennent pas.


Mauvaise farce pour Halloween!

Stiles devant son miroir se regardait sous toutes les coutures. Il était fier de son idée de costume pour Halloween. D'après lui il aurait été impossible de faire mieux. Pas de doute ça allait plaire à ses amis.

Il entendit 3 coups frappés à la porte.

- Tu peux entrer papa, je suis prêt.

Le sheriff ouvrit la porte.

- Ah Stiles tu…

Il écarquilla les yeux devant le costume de son fils.

'' Ce n'est pas vrai! Cette fois son fils devait vraiment avoir pété un câble ou avoir prit trop de médocs''.

- C'est vraiment ton costume ça?

- Oui! Ça me va bien hein?

- Tu n'as pas peur que ce soit un tout petit peu de mauvais goût?

- Pourquoi? Au contraire ça va définitivement tasser toute cette histoire. C'est à prendre avec humour.

- Pas sur que ta bande de copains le prenne avec le même humour que toi. Mais bon si tu te sens d'assumer.

Stiles haussa les épaules, souhaita bonne soirée à son père et partit avec sa jeep chercher Scott chez lui. Il eut à peine le temps d'arrêter la voiture devant la maison de son best que celui-ci entra d'un coup dans la jeep. Scott était vêtu d'un costume de Batman qui lui allait à ravir. Son visage heureux changea subitement d'expression quand il vit le costume de Stiles.

- C'est une blague là? Tu veux te faire priver de soirée ou quoi?

- C'est à prendre à la rigolade.

- C'est peut être encore un peu tôt pour en rire non?

Stiles ne répondit pas et se contenta de démarrer. Ils arrivèrent chez Lydia et tout fier Stiles sortit de sa voiture et alla sonner avec Scott sur les talons qui hochait la tête depuis 5 minutes.

- Happy Halloween! Bienvenue à la super soirée de…Stiles… je ne te laisse pas entrer si tu me dis que ça c'est ton costume pour ma soirée.

- Bon c'est quoi le problème avec mon costume hein? D'abord mon père, puis Scott et maintenant toi.

- Si Derek te voit comme ça il va t'arracher la tête.

Isaac tout sourire déguisé en Dieu grec apparut derrière Lydia et se figea avec la main sur la bouche.

- Oh Pu****! T'as envie de mourir ce soir Stiles?

- Mais quoi à la fin? C'est à prendre avec humour.

Les yeux d'Isaac virèrent au jaune d'or et il tourna les talons en enfonçant ses griffes dans ses paumes.

Stiles se demandait bien pourquoi ses amis n'appréciaient pas son super costume. D'accord de récents événements, pas forcément très sympa, se rappelaient à eux en voyant Stiles mais décidément l'hyperactif ne voyait pas le problème. En rire était une bonne méthode pour enfin tourner la page. Il jeta un œil dans la maison de Lydia. Il y avait déjà du monde. Isaac était penché à l'oreille d'Ethan. Stiles n'avait pas besoin de pouvoirs de loup-garou pour savoir qu'ils parlaient de lui. Stiles remarqua soudain le costume de Lydia. Danseuse étoile. Elle était magnifique en petit rat de l'opéra. Scott le bouscula gentiment pour passer.

- Et moi alors? Ronchonna Stiles.

- Tu n'entre pas comme ça, je ne veux pas de massacre ce soir. Vas te changer et reviens dans un costume décent. La danseuse referma la porte dans un gros fracas.

Stiles se retourna pour partir et tomba nez à nez avec Derek déguisé… en Derek qui le scrutait d'un très mauvais œil.

- Derek salut. Le concept de soirée déguisée t'échappe apparemment.

- Tu peux me dire Stiles, ce que tu cherche à faire avec ce costume?

- Je le répète c'est à prendre avec humour. Vous avez tous un problème ce soir ma parole.

- Stiles, des dizaines de morts! Allison et Aiden qu'on vient d'enterrer. On s'est tous fait du souci pour toi, on a souffert, on souffre encore pour certains et toi tu ose te pointer à la fête de l'horreur habillé comme ça. Tu n'as pas l'impression que personne n'a envie d'en rire maintenant? Et pour ta gouverne je comptais me déguiser je ne suis pas si crétin.

- Déguiser en quoi?

- En loup-garou.

Comme si ça avait été le sommet de l'évidence. Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. Derek le bouscula fort pour passer. Au moment où il mettait sa main sur la poignée il se retourna.

- Stiles vraiment si tu veux venir change d'idée, ça ne va pas être possible là.

- Ben moi j'ai rien d'autre là tout de suite de disponible. Je n'ai pas un costume de loup-garou prêt à l'emploi moi.

Derek réfléchi quelques secondes. Il enleva son jeans, son pull et sa veste en cuir et tendit le tout à Stiles.

- Non tu délire là. Je ne vais pas me déguiser en … toi.

- Je te dégoute à ce point? Je te ferrai remarquer que je fais l'effort d'aller à une fête d'ados en caleçon pour t'éviter de passer la soirée dehors, je me trouve bien sympa de ne pas te laisser mourir de froid ici. Alors tu te débarrasse de ton accoutrement et tu t'habille en moi et tu passe une bonne soirée et dans quelques jours je viendrai te dire comment tu pourras me remercier.

Derek fit briller ses yeux et sortit ses griffes et ses crocs puis entra dans la maison sans sonner. La porte se referma et Stiles hésita. Il finit par abdiquer et revêtit les habits de Derek abandonnant dans les ténèbres son joli costume de … Renard!

Ils avaient raison, l'épisode nogitsune était peu être encore trop proche pour pouvoir déjà en rire. Tant pis il gardera l'idée pour l'année prochaine. Stiles n'est pas du genre à renoncer.


End file.
